In recent years, wireless communication systems using a communication apparatus loaded onto a moving body such as a vehicle are being utilized. Technologies that use such a wireless communication system to perform recognition of a moving body as the execution subject of a specific operation are being proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for efficiently performing an authentication process for realizing a security function, in which the technology, by an onboard apparatus loaded onto a vehicle, executes an authentication process with a roadside apparatus, acquires authentication information indicating validity in a specific area of a road, and transmits/receives information including the authentication information with another onboard apparatus loaded onto another vehicle.